Troy VS. Creepox Part 2
Troy VS. Creepox Part 2 is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) and this marks the end of the Green Ranger Arc. Plot After defeating the three rangers, Creepox goes in to threaten the lives of many with his newfound strength and it is up to Troy to put down Creepox for good. Synopsis In the Command Center, Troy was in the Medic Bay with Tensou nursing him back to health and Emma by his side. Noah, Jordan, and Gosei discuss about the current situation with Creepox's upbringing with his revenge and the morpher. Gosei: "It is rather unfortunate that Creepox still has his claws on Jordan's morpher and he has been using it for his own personal gain. Not a good thing now, is it?" Noah: "You can say that again, Gosei. We've just got to hack into the morpher so that he wouldn't be able to morph up again." Gosei: "Yes and this is something that must be done. But it may not work given that it was a prototype." Jordan: "I can't wait any longer, Noah. That morpher meant so much to me and I've still have to meet the mayor once I get my morpher back." Noah: "I know, bud. But we've got no choice but to resolve with this." Gosei: "Of course. Each of the morphers have a lock system which deactivates them through our hardware system in the ship." Jordan: "Why yes I get it. But why didn't we do this before?" Gosei: "Your morpher was a failed prototype, there for compremising with the deactivation codes. You may've had obtained data info from the morpher before gaining the ability to understand Ranger technology and fixed the morpher, but your morpher did not have a micro card which receives the codes in order to hack into it" Noah: "I've didn't know our morphers would have such a small yet advanced mechanism. If that were the case, then our plan is all for not." Emma: "We can't just sit there while Jake and Gia fight with Creepox. We've got to at least try something." Gosei: "Emma, I understand you about the current situation right now, but we've got to remain calm if we are to progress." Emma: "I don't have any patience left in me right now. I-It's just too much to deal when we have a mad bug running around with a morpher in his hand." Noah: "Emma. It's going to be alright. We've managed to protect the HQ against both Vrak and Creepox's forces and we've been through all of this dilemma together, but we've pulled it off." Gosei: "Noah is right. You six had been able to show enginuity and teamwork together. Do not let your fear get the better of you. You are much capable of facing the darkest times than the last time when we've had our hideout discovered by our enemies." Emma: "Y-you guys...*sniffle*." Emma was softly sobbing on her seat next to Troy lying on the medic bay bed while Tensou comforts her. Jordan then realizes what he had remembered during the time when he had reassembled the morpher together. Jordan: "Guys! I finally remember now! It's about what I've had placed in the morpher!" Noah: "Really?! What is it?" Jordan: "When I've had started fixing up the morpher, there was a small 2 milimeter hole in the circuit hardware." Gosei: "And then what, Jordan?" Jordan: "Well there wasn't much I could find for a microchip until I've had taken apart my old computer tower in the garage and then started to pick which one of the chips in order to fit. So I've had picked three of the microchips. The first was too big, the second was too wide, and the last one was just the right size to fit in the morpher." Gosei: "Very resourceful of you." Noah: "Would it be able to work?" Jordan: "Well we've didn't have the chance to hack it, so why don't we try and see if it will work." Gosei: "That is the only chance we will have to take. If it doesn't then there is no hope left." Jordan: "I hope we can do this." Unknown: "*cough* I am sure we can." The three spun around to see Troy awake and has been hearing the whole conversation. Emma embraces Troy that he is OK but still needs plenty of rest before getting back into action. Emma: "Troy. We've been worrying so much about you." Troy: "I've been figuring that. Thanks a lot, Emma." Emma: "No problem." Troy: "Gosei, where are Jake and Gia at?" Gosei: "They're are fending off Creepox in the downtown district." Troy: "I sure hope they can make it out." Emma: "You know that they would never give up in any way." Noah: "Well as soon as Creepox attempts to re-morph again, we will be ready to hack the morpher." Jordan: "Let's do this thing! I am going to send out Boxer-Tron get in there." Emma: "I am coming." Troy: "Emma. I can't let you end up like me. You're like the sister I've never had." Emma: "It's going to be alright, Troy. Just try to have faith in us. We'll pull it through together." Troy: "Good luck, Emma. Just don't get maimed out there." Emma: "You can count on us." Emma morphs into Megaforce Pink while Gosei brings out Boxer-Tron from the trapdoor and Jordan begins to remote control it. As Boxer-Tron and Emma teleport to the downtown district, Troy is having a feeling of doubt and Gosei payed attention to him. Gosei: "What's seems to be the problem now, Troy?" Troy: "I don't know, Gosei. I feel like that I am not as much of a leader as I've thought I would be. Especially from the last couple of times and even today." Gosei: "Please don't talk like that, Troy. You should never doubt yourself like this." Troy: "Why can't I? I've made an abundant of mistakes and I've had let my emotions get the better of me several times. I have to face it. I am the weakest link of the team." Gosei: "Troy. It is true that you've had made mistakes which had been problematic but you're human. Nobody is perfect, all you have to do is remain composed and think in your mind that you can control your emotions. You can make a difference. Making mistakes are what make you who you are and learning from them can help improve you." Troy: "You really think so, Gosei?" Gosei: "Of course. You have the potential to move on and learn from your past mistakes. Those are parts of how to make you a better person and a leader." Noah: "We are learning together, Troy." Tensou: "Exactly." Troy: "You guys..." Meanwhile in the downtown district's warehouse, Jake and Gia were giving in their all against Creepox. They were giving each other blows to each of their body parts with their weapons. No matter how hard Jake and Gia had tried, Creepox keeps flinging them off to the side like flies, but they've still kept coming back. Creepox advances with approaching to them with malicious intent, the two are becoming more exhausted from every try they've had. Jake: "*pants* Hey. How long are we going to keep this up, Gia? We've tried everything, even down to the Megaquake and Rockrush Cards." Gia: "I-it doesn't matter anymore, Jake. We've got to buy some time with the plan and for Troy to recover." Jake: "Yeah but at this rate, we are gonna be toast." Gia: "Snap out of it! We are going to fight no matter the cost, even it takes our lives to handle this." Jake: "A-alright. There is one more thing I have to say." Gia: "What?" Jake: "It's that I've always cared about you, Gia." Gia blushed as his words touched her heart and then grabbed Jake back up on his feet. Creepox was right in front of them, about to prepare a brutal finish to them. Creepox: "*claps* How fitting of a death for you two while holding hands together. Sorry to ruin your little love moment, but you both must be out of my way!" Creepox fires one last meteor bullet at them, sending them flying onto the ground and demorphing them in the process. Jake and Gia are both unconscious while Creepox prepares his arm blade to kill them. Just as he was about to dice them into chunks, Emma and Boxer-Tron intervene by blasting Creepox in the back, causing him to flinch. Emma: "Creepox! BACK OFF!" Jordan/Boxer-Tron: "Leave them out of this and give me back my morpher!" Creepox: "Oh? You want THIS?! I'll give it to you alright. *pulls out the morpher from his belt*" Jordan/Boxer-Tron and Emma:: "..." Creepox: "I am going to give you the worst beating with MY ranger powers!" At the command center, Noah and Gosei had been watching the monitors for the right moment to strike while Jordan watches through Boxer-Tron's POV. Noah: "Sorry Creepox, but 'your' ranger days are over." Gosei: "Now!" Noah types in the codes on the keyboard before pressing the button to upload the virus. Gosei then proceeds to transfer the virus as Creepox was about to activate the morpher. Tensou frantically waits while Troy watches on with confidence and a smile on his face, hoping that the virus would work. Troy: "He is totally in for a big surprise." At the warehouse, Creepox proceeds to insert the Ranger Card into the morpher while two watch on. Creepox: "*laughs maniacally* LETS GO MEGAFORCE!" Just as the thought he was about to morph, it did not respond nor had it morphed him, leaving him puzzled and confused. Emma: "What's wrong, Creepox? Did it bug out on you?" Creepox: "SHUT UP! C'mon.. You've worked for me before!" Creepox had tried to activate 10 times before going ballistic and gives up immediately. Jordan/Boxer-Tron: "It looks like being hacked was just too much for you to handle. I'll be taking that morpher back from you." Creepox: "If I can't have the morpher. (takes the Ranger Card out of the morpher) NOBODY WILL!" Emma and Boxer-Tron: "What?!" Before the two could react, Creepox threw the morpher on the ground and then stomped on it five times. The morpher was now broken into pieces of scrap, much to Jordan's shock, awe, and frustration. Jordan/Boxer-Tron: "M-my.. morpher... YOU SON OF A TERMITE!" Emma: "Jordan, no!" Boxer-Tron in blind rage, ran toward Creepox in an attempt to avenge his morpher. Creepox just effortlessly punches the robot in the chest, lifted him off from the ground, threw and then blasted him into three pieces. Emma was not happy in the slightest before firing her Pheonix Gun and Mega Blaster at him at full throttle. Creepox was still standing, albeit smoking hot and his wounds were dripping black fluids. Emma: "You just don't know when to stop. DO you?! Assaulting my friends and innocent people as well? For shame, Creepox!" Creepox: "Heh. Like I'd ever listen to an Earth rat like you. I may not have the morpher, but that won't stop me from getting to Troy and later my former allies. You'd better value your short life span. Other wise, you'll end up like the others." Emma: "If you hadn't noticed by now, we will never.. ever... EVER surrender to the likes of you and your repugnant greed, you eldritch abomination!" Creepox smiled wickedly but regardless was bleeding black blood from his wounds. Suddenly, the Ranger Card in his hand was becoming blank, much to Creepox and Emma's confusion. At the command center, Noah and co. had been witnessing the entire event with the card turning blank. Jordan: "What is happening to my card?!" Noah: "I don't know, Jordan. I honestly don't know." Troy: "What ever is happening, I don't like it. Gosei, can you sense anything?" Gosei: "I am.. having a disturbance." Troy: "What is it?" Gosei: "I am sensing that the card is.. drained." Troy: "Drained?" Gosei: "I believe it is." Noah: "Guys! Look!" Tensou: "Oh dear! What now?" The five were shocked to find out that Creepox is glowing with a green aura, like some sort of power up, which seemed to connect with the drained card theory. What is worse is that they are right, but they don't know how. Creepox: "What is this power I am feeling? I feel like I am morphed but I am not!" Emma: "What is going on here?!" Gia and Jake were getting weakly back up to find themselves in this situation which could might as well spell doom for them. Jake: "*Coughs* Why is he charging up?" Gia: "I don't know. B-but I don't like this, Jake." Emma: "You two, get out of here!" Creepox turned his attention to the two limping away as much as they've could while he is sparking with green energy. Creepox: "Where did this power come from? Could this be from the card? No. It's more than the card. It's. It's from the vat back on the ship!" On the Warstar Spaceship, Vrak and Slashblade were watching the whole thing from the monitor onscreen. Vrak: "How fascinating. It seems Creepox's contact with the super serum has altered his DNA and gave him the ability to absorb energy. And that energy is from that Power Card." Slashblade: "And I am partially to blame for this. I've got to go down there and take care of this myself!" Vrak: "Wait, Slashblade." Slashblade: "Wot? Are we just going to let him destroy the rangers and come back to hunt us?!" Vrak: "Not necessarily. If we let the rangers slay him, we will just siphon that ranger energy from him for our purposes. Besides, just because he has absorbed one ranger power doesn't mean he can use it properly." Slashblade: "Oh.. I see. If that is the case, then it would make it no different than how the rangers demorph." Vrak: "Then I would say..(changes into his Bio Armor) Let them deal with him." Slashblade: "But what about our admiral?" Vrak: "He is already being nurtured by our nurses. Now let's go." Back on Earth, Creepox begins to channeling the Green Ranger's energy into himself to boost up his power and plans to use it on Emma first, much to her chagrin. Gia: "Stay away from her!" Jake: "Yeah like what she said!" Creepox: "Oh? You two hairless chimps would like to join in on the fun, right? Well... HAVE AT YOU!" Emma: "NO!!" In less than a second, Creepox fired a green variant of his meteor bullets at Jake and Gia, sending them flying onto the walls and Emma charged right into Creepox to fight him. But it was hopeless as the menacing traitor slices Emma with a green charged blade slash at her chest, sending her flying onto Jake and Gia's bodies, demorphing in the process! Troy, Jordan, Tensou, Noah, and Gosei were horrified by the end result. What made it worse however, was that he picked up Boxer-Tron's severed head which is Jordan's monitor being brought in front of the unconscious three rangers' bodies. Jordan was turning white with anticipation and the four then watched the monitor as Creepox approaches to the camera. Creepox: "This is a message to you, Troy. I am coming for you and I will be waiting on Mount Panarama for you to arrive so we can finally settle this. You only have five minutes before I wipe out your entire city including your loved ones as well. Don't keep me waiting and make sure you be here on time. Fight or Die. The choice is your's and your's alone. Goodbye." The monitor then distorts and shuts off after Creepox stomped on Boxer-Tron's severed head. Troy was infuriated that Creepox had stooped this low by blackmailing him and showing his friends' bodies in front of him. Even though Troy has just recovered, he would do anything to put down that monster once and for all, for the sake of everyone's lives. Jordan was shaking with fear but Noah had to sit him down on the chair next to Tensou for comfort. Gosei: "Troy, this will have to be one of your greatest challenge yet. You have to maintain your composure in order to see and think straight. Are you ready?" Troy: "I sure am. But the bigger question is, could two ranger powers be enough to take on one Insectoid fused with one ranger power?" Gosei: "I believe that would be the case. But still, you have to out think him first." Troy: "Thanks a lot." Noah: "So what is the plan, Troy or should I say, Red Ranger?" Troy: "Well, we are going to borrow some of the Power Cards from the others, stun him, and hit him where it hurts." Tensou: "Oh.. I will get the teleporter to bring Emma, Gia, and Jake back. But should we leave a note for them to read it once they wake up?" Troy: "Yeah." Gosei: "No need to worry. I will tell them." Jordan: "Don't forget Boxer-Tron OK?" Tensou: "Don't worry about a thing, Jordan!" Noah: "This is going to get epic isn't it?" Troy: "You can count on it." On Mount Panarama, four minutes has passed as Creepox has waited. He watching down on the city from his view, with cold and malicious intent. Just as the list minute is about to pass, Creepox begins to prepare his ultimate meteor barrage attack to annihilate everything. Just before he could do that, he heard the sounds of teleporting and two voices saying, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Creepox then turns around to find Troy and Noah facing against him. Troy: "Were you expecting us to be late, Creepox?" Noah: "Or were you just being impatient?" Creepox: "Blue Ranger, I only want Troy alone. But if you want to make a death wish, then fine by me." Noah: "If anyone tries to lay a finger on one of my closest friends, then I will be willing to oblige." Troy: "Besides, just because you have the strength of two doesn't mean you can take on two of us." Creepox: "You are all talk, red. Besides, I have had mopped the floor in the park with your face before when I've had that morpher and I can do it again here with the Green Ranger Power now inside of me!" Troy: "True but if there is one thing you forgot, I wasn't even alone to begin with and we took you down before you've recuperated back up. And this time, you are going to stay down!" Noah: "For good that is." Creepox: "Then prove it." Troy and Noah: "LET'S GO MEGAFORCE!" The two friends morph up into the ranger forms while Creepox charges up with his green aura and then the fight begins! Troy and Noah looked like they are about to do their usual fighting strategy as Creepox blasts his wave of energy at them, but they've used Gia's Megaquake and Emma's Twistornado cards to form a dust storm to blind Creepox from finding out what they are doing. Troy then activate Jake's Rockrush card to fire barrages of rocks at Creepox and Noah uses his Hydrosplash card to send him flying onto a mountain wall. Creepox was getting back up until from out of nowhere, the Ostrich Zord shows up and blasts green lightning at Creepox. Because of being drench with water, he gets electrocuted immediately. Creepox was shocked to see the Ostrich Zord standing against it's former captor. Troy: "I bet you remembered this Zord right?" Noah: "The same Zord that you've used to kill your former comrades: Shockeron and Munch, and also nearly destroyed us with?" Creepox: "Y-you.. C-curse you... I'll make you p-pay for this a-act!" Troy: "That is exactly what we were going to say to you!" Troy and Noah both fired their Mega Blasters at Creepox before charging at him to take him down. Just as before they lay their blows at Creepox's chest, he recovers from the impact and then immediately fights back against the two. The two get startled by this short coming and Creepox slashes at each ranger at their chests. Troy uses his Dragon Sword to fend off Creepox and Noah fires off his Shark Crossbow at his back. This doesn't faze him and then spins around to blast back at Noah. Troy struck Creepox at the neck but he retaliates by throwing off to the side and proceeds to stomp on him. Noah stops him with a barrage of his Mega Blaster and Shark Crossbow, distracting him. Troy gets back up and strikes back at Creepox in the back multiple times. Troy and Noah both roundhouse kicked him on his ribs to disorient him. Creepox eventually has had enough of their tomfoolery and unleashes his ultimate meteor barrage at the two rangers, sending them tumbling off a cliff. Troy and Noah were on the ground, groaning in pain as the big bad mantis looms over the cliff with rage in his eyes. Troy gets back up and uses his Power Card: Megaboost to fling himself to get up close to Creepox. But he then gets smacked down to the ground. Creepox laughs at the rangers' misfortune and then blasts at them from above, but Noah uses Aquashield to block the hit to protect Troy from harm. Noah: "DO IT, TROY!" Troy: "Right! I am coming for you, Creepox!" Creepox: "Desperate aren't you?" Troy just fires a Twistornado at Creepox while he charged up another green aura. After this, Troy uses the Ostrich Zord to carry himself into the twister for a surprise attack. Troy jumps off of the Zord to land a blow at Creepox from above to spear him through his head with his Dragon Sword, but suddenly he got taken by surprise as Creepox had been predicting that attack along. He launched himself from the ground with that energy to strike back at Troy, sending him flying back off of the cliff. Creepox then jumps after him without hesitation and charges up a meteor barrage at Noah for interfering his focus on Troy. Troy: "Noah!!" Noah: "Don't worry.. about me..Troy." Troy: "I-I can't afford to lose everyone, even my own friends." Noah passes out on the ground as he demorphs at the process while Troy was devastated with so many of his friends being taken down. Troy was not willing to give up as Creepox starts his blade slash attacks on him. Troy fought back with his Dragon Sword, blocking each of his attacks before getting up close and personal with him. The two start to fight harder than the last time. Creepox struck Troy in the rib with a single kick after Troy punched him hard in the gut. The two red titans fought harder than before while in the horizon upon a nearby cliff, Slashblade and Vrak watched the battle as it went on. Vrak: "I don't usually side with our enemies anyway but this is just for today." Slashblade: "And certainly will be the last." At the same time, Jordan was teleported to Troy's destination along with Tensou and Emma as they've raced to get Noah out of the battle. Troy was tired by this long battle with his worst enemy as Creepox mocks him for being weak. Creepox: "Heh heh heh. I see that you are losing your grip in our last duel. How unfortunate for you." Troy: "I wouldn't count on that for now." Troy attempts to slash at Creepox but he instantly knocks Troy out with a single blow to the jaw with a Green Ranger charged punch, demorphing him in the process. Creepox charges towards a weakened Troy to lay the final blow to his heart, much to the horror of Emma and Jordan. Emma: "TROY NO!! Jordan: "Get out of here!!" Tensou: "I've gotta do something to help him. Oh wait! Guys, I know a Power Card that can help him." Emma: "What is it, Tensou?" Tensou: "It's a special one in case of emergencies like this. Now use it on Troy and hurry!" Tensou pulls out a very peculiar Power Card to Emma while Troy blocks the hit with his Dragon Sword. Creepox was smiling wickedly to Troy's torment as he struggles to keep him from killing him. Creepox: "Well Red Ranger, you have no one to help you now. For this is the day I dine on your carcass and later, my former allies. Tell me, is there any last words you would like to say to me before your departure?!" Troy: ".........." Creepox: "WELL?!" Troy: "I'll tell you one thing and one alone, Creepox. You can't win. Why? Because my friends are my strength and they will always be with me, something you yourself have thrown away for your own selfish, disgusting pride. You are just half the bug that you were before and it's going to end, one way or another!" Creepox: "Very touching. But I am already stronger on my own! They've had been holding me back anyway and now you die." Just as Creepox attempted Troy's life, a flash of rainbow like energy had flashed before Creepox's eyes! It was coming from Troy's body. Slashblade and Vrak were confused by this until they've saw what caused this situation. Slashblade: "How is he glowing like that?" Vrak: "Slashblade! Over there!" It was from Emma. Emma turned out to be using the Power Card that Tensou gave her and it is doing something to Troy. Troy: "What is this I am feeling? It's like I am being healed. I feel stronger!" Creepox: "What is the meaning of this?!" Emma: "This was from me, Troy! Now kick his big ugly abdomen out of here!" Jordan: "You can do it!" Tensou: "Don't let everyone else down!" Gosei spoke to Troy from his morpher: "I believe in you, Megaforce Red." Troy was filled with hope and determination, which was enough to push the shocked Creepox with his restored strength away from him and instantly morphs into Megaforce Red. He then slices and slashes at Creepox at his face, chest, left leg, and right arm, rendering him weakened. Creepox was infuriated that he is now losing against his worst enemy. Creepox: "How?! I am losing?! I have the strength, speed, and stamina of the Green Ranger in me!" Troy: "I've told you. My friends will always be with me, they are my strength, and this is your undoing!" Creepox: "I THINK NOT! I MUST USE MY FULL POWER!" Creepox screams with rage as he is charging up with the full extent of his power and the Green Ranger Power inside of himself to his full potential. Creepox was now glowing and sparkling with green and red energies, forming a black aura. Creepox charged towards Troy with rage and the two fought in full throttle! Each of the two were giving each other blows to each other and blocked from their sword attacks! Emma, Jordan, and Tensou were anticipated while Vrak and Slashblade watch on as their gruesome battle wages on. The two titans were never taking a rest from their long battle as they've landed their blows onto each body part of the their bodies! The two were pushed away from each other and then they've had a stand off, looking at each other in the eyes, and brandishing their last attacks while the others watch from the side lines. Creepox: "I am going to make you wish you've had not intervene with my goals. This is your last day today!" Troy: "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Creepox. Only one of us is going to walk out alive and it is going to be me." Creepox: "Then....ROT IN FLAMES!" The two then raced toward each other with blinding energies sparking from them and then leaped into each other with their sword slashes. In the last second, the red and black energies collided onto each other. It was a flash of white light and then the two opponents landed on their opposite sides. It was silent and quiet as the two were standing after the impact. Troy was leaning down on the ground with the Dragon Sword in the ground. At first, Creepox thought he won but suddenly, he was sparking from his body. He felt tremendous pain as he could not believe that he lost. Creepox: "N-no....I can't...How c-could you?...You couldn't....You...Can't..Destroy...My.....BODY!!! AAAAAARRRRGH!!" Creepox screamed with agonizing pain as he collapses onto the ground and then exploded into oblivion. Troy instantly demorphs in the process after a long gruesome battle and long waited victory. Troy: "Rest in pieces, Creepox. Rest..In.. Pieces." Emma, Jordan, and Tensou raced toward Troy's aid and then helped with lifting him up from the ground. Troy was relieved that his rivalry has been lifted. Emma: "We're glad that you are alright, Troy. You've did it." Jordan: "Yeah and it was one epic sword fight I'll tell you." Troy: "T-thanks guys. By the way, what did you do to help me in the battle, guys?" Emma: "Tensou has given me a new Power Card. *shows Troy the card* It's called Enlightment." Tensou: "It's basically a healing card." Jordan: "And that is what helped saved you from being shish kobobbed." Troy: "Well I'll be. Thank you guys for saving my butt back there. Let's head back to base, my friends." Emma: "We'll drink to that." Jordan: "And get back to the medic bay." Troy: "You've said it. All we've got left are the rest of Warstar." Tensou: "And maybe the Desolonian Empire." And so Jordan, Emma, Troy, Tensou, and Noah teleport back to the command center to celebrate today's victory by recovering in the medic bay. After disappearing, Slashblade and Vrak (with a hypodermic needle in his left hand) approached to Creepox's smoking charred remains. Vrak: "Alas. Poor, delusional, power hungry, greedy, foolish Creepox. You've fought so well. Too bad we are going to take away something special from you for us to use." Vrak crouches down and then inserts the needle into Creepox's neck, siphoning the Green Ranger Power from his veins before putting it in a capsule. Slashblade: "Let's make sure if he is out for good, Vrak." He slashed at his lifeless husk and it didn't make a move, proving Slashblade' point. Slashblade: "What do you suppose we can do with this profound energy, Vrak?" Vrak: "Oh it will be quite useful for the near not-too distant future for sure." Vrak contacted Malkor through his wrist communicator to inform him the news. Malkor: "Has Creepox been eliminated?" Vrak: "Indeed he has, admiral sir." Malkor: "Excellent. Anything else?" Vrak: "We've just gotten possession of the Green Ranger's power in a capsule for future plans." Malkor: "Why, this is even more excellent, Vrak. I can hardly wait to use it's power. Return to base at once!" Vrak: "Yes sir. *turns off communicator* Let's now turn the page, for a new chapter awaits us." Slashblade: "Yah, the beginning of the end for our mutual foes." The two head to their Warstar Fighters to fly back into outer space. Just as their ships flew by, a strange blue particle energy is glowing and sparkling through the deceased traitor's body as it brightened up what appears to be the Zombat insignia on it. Just as it ended, Creepox's bloody red eyes opened in an instant and the screen turned to black as an evil maniacal laugh can be heard. Notes * The Green Ranger Power would later serve as one of the ingredients to create the Warstar's later weapon, the Aurora Box. * The Power Cards: Megaboost and Enlightment are Power Rangers Exclusive power ups. * This is the second appearance of the Ostrich Zord. * This marks the first time Boxer-Tron gets destroyed but it will resurface later in future episodes. * Creepox's obsession with killing Troy and having the green aura on him are a reference to the Dragonball Z movie villain, Broly. * Creepox's last words in the climax is a nod to Pantera's hit song, 10's and before that is a reference to the final words of Megaman X's main villain, Sigma. * This episode is the ending to the Green Ranger Arc. * The ending is similar to the ending from Power Rangers Wild Force's episode: End of the Master. * Creepox coming back to life in the ending implies that he will return later episodes during the Toxic Mutant Arc. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version)